Why Did I Write This
by Nolay
Summary: Starscream finds himself in a orrible position. Slash. Contains rape. Don't like, don't read. No other genere really fit this thing.


Starscream panted as he clenched his optics shut and gripped the sheets, repeating in his head that this would be over soon…soon.

Twitching and arching with every touch, the seeker tried to hold in sounds of pleasure. No way was he going to give his dominator that satisfaction. He couldn't even remember how he had gotten into this situation. He hadn't done anything to warrant this….not today anyway.

"Ohh Primusss…"

Great, he let that slip. He cracked open his optics slightly. Megatron's face was neutral as his hands continued to roam over his second-in-command's body. Starscream shut his optics again and bit his lip. Normally he wouldn't let this happen, but what choice did he have now? His leader was on top of him, keeping him pinned, he couldn't move and trying to push the stronger mech off would be unsuccessful as usual.

Megatron's fingers started to dig into the seams of Starscream's armor, reaching the sensitive circuitry underneath. Sensitive and mostly untouched sensors flared with each touch making Starscream gasp and arch again. Primus, how long was this going to last? He couldn't take it.

Starscream felt a hand trail down the edge of his left wing, causing it to twitch at the contact. His wings were so sensitive and one of the things Megatron loved about him. Just teasing his wings would force him into submission. When the seam where his wings connect to his body was touched he instantly arched, and couldn't stop the loud gasp that escaped as his optics shot open.

His cooling fans had already kicked in, his systems heating rapidly. Megatron's hand started to trail up Starscream's cockpit with an odd gentleness that made Starscream whimper. He searched for any sign of emotion on Megatron's face for a clue as to why this all started, but still, Megatron's expression showed nothing.

Starscream couldn't keep looking at the emotionless expression on his leader's face and turned his head. Then Megatron suddenly grabbed Starscream's chin, turning his head and pulling the seeker into a rough and demanding kiss. Any sound Starscream tried to make was muffled as Megatron forced his glossa into Starscream's mouth.

Now Starscream knew he had to do something, he couldn't let this keep going. It was humiliating and...he just wouldn't have any of it. His hands went up to Megatron's shoulders and he tried to push him away at least enough to break the kiss. When his leader proved as always to be stronger than him, he made a desperation move.

Megatron quickly pulled away with a yelp when Starscream bit down on his glossa. The expression on his face switching for a quick moment to surprise to the oh so familiar look of anger. Starscream knew now what he did was a mistake, and he was gong to pay for it.

Slag.

Megatron straitened, straddling Starscream, keeping his legs pinned and he firmly pressed a hand to Starscream's chest to keep him down and the other went to remove the seeker's panel and then his own. Starscream panicked.

"No! Megatron, please, don- AHH!"

Starscream cried out in pain as Megatron roughly thrusted into him. He started to thrash and try to get away, but Megatron grabbed his wrists pinning his hands above his helm as he started to thrust hard.

Starscream let out a pained cry with every thrust as Megatron roughly pounded into him and tears started to flow from his optics. Starscream turned his head, knowing how pathetic he must look.

Starscream could not believe a charge was building when all Megatron was causing was pain. But he couldn't stop it, a sob escaping as more tears flowed and the pain continued. Soon it was too much to take and Starscream suddenly arched, and lived up to his name with a loud scream as a painful overload crashed through him.

It seemed to last forever before the darkness of stasis claimed him.

Starscream awoke in pain, he didn't open his optics. He tried to move but hissed and stopped when that only caused him pain. He felt a hand cup is cheek, oddly gentle and he opened his optics. A look of fear crossing his face to see Megatron looking back at him

"Remember your place, Starscream..'

And with that, Megatron left. Starscream wanted to cry again, but instead let the darkness claim him again as he fell into an uneasy recharge.


End file.
